A Slip OF Fate
by winky360
Summary: updated (practically) daily! a NTRL fic. Set in Tonks sixth year, Remus becomes the knew DADA professor. what happens when Tonks best friend is in love with him? What happens when Tonks realizes that she is, too? better than it sounds, i promise.
1. Disclaimer

A/N: This is my disclaimer. If it works, then WOO-HOO! I can start my story!  
  
Disclaimer-  
I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter persona mentioned in this story, except any that you do not recognize. (I'm not going to put this in every chapter, because I have a bad memory, and I'll probably forget.) 


	2. The Hidden Puddle

A/N: Okay, I'm guessing that Tonks was 20 in OotP, so in this story, she's 16 and in sixth year at Hogwarts. Remus was, let's say, 32 in OotP, so in this story, he's 28. Got it? If I'm wrong, just deal with it.  
  
A/N2: Oh, and let's say that it's 1993. Not that it matters.  
  
Chapter 1: The Hidden Puddle  
  
"Tonks! Watch out!"  
Ashley's warning came too late. Tonks did not see the small puddle of water lurking in the shadows of the nearly empty corridor. She stepped in it, slipped, and landed flat on her back.  
"Oh my gosh! Tonks, are you okay?" Ashley, Tonks' best friend, asked, rushing over, "Tonks! Speak to me!"  
"I am such a klutz," Tonks whispered, eyes squeezed shut.  
Ashley giggled, and Tonks couldn't help but join in.  
"Hey! Are you okay?"  
The two teens stopped laughing immediately, and looked up slowly at the stranger. He was very, very tall, with brown hair (only the tiniest hint of gray, but this wasn't visible in the dim hallway), and the lightest blue eyes either girl had ever seen.  
"Well?" he asked.  
Tonks scrambled up. "Uh, yeah. I'm, uh, just... perfectly... um. Hello, my name is Tonks!" she stuck her hand out.  
He shook it, warily. "I'm Remus Lupin. Are you sure? That was a pretty nasty fall..."  
Ashley bumped Tonks out of the way. "Hi! My name is Ashley Derby! Are you a new, er, professor?"  
"Not yet," Remus said, giving them both a lopsided grin.  
"Well, that's a good thing." Ashley mumbled.  
"What?" Both Tonks and Remus asked.  
"Oh, nothing..."  
"I, uh, should be going," Remus said, "I must meet with Dumbledore. So, if you'll excuse me..." He started to make his way past the girls.  
"Wait!" Ashley called, "Do you know the way? I-we could show you."  
Remus smiled again. "Don't you two have a class to get to?"  
Tonks caught on first. She looked sown at her watch. "Oh! McGonnagall will kill us if we're late again!" She grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her towards the classroom. "We'll see you around, Remus Lupin!" 


	3. A Little Off

A/N: I'm happy! The day I started this story TWO people read it and  
reviewed it! I now officially love CaptianCrash and Phoenix Fangor!  
  
A/N2: Sorry the first chapter was so short, but I had to get of the  
computer before I could make it longer. Anyways, the chapters are going  
to, most likely, be short, but there will be a new one, like, everyday,  
because I have no life. Okay... on with the show.  
  
Chapter 2: A Little Off  
  
Staring into his cup of tea, Remus thought about all that had happened to  
him over the last few months: his parents dying, him jobless because the  
only person who would hire him was his father in their family store. It  
becoming public to his hometown that he was a werewolf...  
The door to the teacher's lounge (A/N3: Does Hogwarts have a teacher's  
lounge? Doesn't it mention one in book 3 with the boggart- thing?)  
slammed, jerking him from his thoughts. It was his favorite professor.  
"Why, hello Severus. How are you today?" Remus asked politely. Severus  
Snape just glared at him and made himself some tea. He left without a  
word. Remus smiled. As his mother used to say, 'kill them with kindness'.  
Snape was soon replaced with Minerva McGonnagall, who was actually Remus'  
real favorite professor. She fixed herself a cup and sat across from him.  
"Hello, Remus. It's always nice when you drop by. What brings you here  
this time?" She asked.  
"Oh, I'm going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? You're not going to stir up trouble  
among the students, are you? Miss Derby seemed quite taken with you."  
"Miss Derby?"  
"Ashley Derby. Yes, you were all she could talk about. She couldn't  
remember your name, but she described you better than what I would have  
liked to hear."  
Remus turned red around the ears. "Um... Ashley Derby? Wasn't she the one  
who slipped in the puddle? The one with the blue hair?"  
"Oh, no. That was Tonks. She's always falling over or into things. Ashley  
is her best friend... the blonde one."  
"Oh. Well, Ashley seemed nice. Tonks, was it? Yes, Tonks seemed a little...  
off. I mean, not that being a little off is a bad thing-"  
"It's okay, Remus. I think all the professors think that. But she really  
is a sweet girl once you get past the hair. And the clothes."  
Remus sighed and stirred his now cold tea. "What's up with her name?"  
"Tonks? Oh, that's her surname. Her name is Nymphadora (A/N4: sp?)  
Tonks."  
Remus shuddered. No wonder she wanted to be called Tonks.  
  
A/N5: Okay, that's it for now. It's not huge, but longer than last time.  
Review please! I will love you forever. Tell me what you think; just two  
little words will do: 'it's great', 'it's okay', or 'it's horrible'. But,  
you know, comments of what I could do better on will be greatly  
appreciated. 


	4. Dissecting The Grindylow

A/N: Hey, today, you guys are really lucky! I'm updating not once, but twice! (Don't you feel loved?)! Anyways, like I have mentioned before, I have no life, so I'm thinking of starting up another fanfic to take up more time. Don't worry, though, my three- so far - readers/reviewers... I'll most likely keep this one up, also.  
  
A/N2: I love stories where the readers suggest what they think should happen next. I think you know where I'm going with this... so, yeah. I got the idea for this chapter from my best friend, Cameron. This chapter has a lot more going on in it, so it's longer, too.  
  
A/N3: Oh! I was just looking at my second chapter, and it looks so messy! There are no indentations, or anything! I'm sorry for those of you that might get confused reading it, but my stupid, piece-o-crap computer won't let me edit it. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry.  
  
Chapter 3: Dissecting The Grindylow  
  
"I hate him."  
Tonks was talking to nobody in particular, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that it was said. But, Ashley- who was sitting on the bed across from Tonks' own, painting her toenails bright red- looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
"Who do you hate?" She asked, curious.  
"Him! Him! The only 'him' worthy of being hated!" Tonks cried dramatically, flinging herself back onto her bed. Ashley just rolled her eyes.  
"If you are talking about Professor Lupin, and I think you are, you are over-reacting."  
"How is him making me go to a weeks worth of detention over the fact that I refused to dissect a Grindylow because of my belief in animal rights being 'over-reacting'?" She asked shrilly.  
Professor Lupin had been teaching for a few months, but this was, by far, the nastiest, cruelest, most disgusting lesson yet.  
"Oh, Tonksie, come on. It was a Grindylow! Those fowl creatures have no rights! Besides, if you refuse to do the assignment, you get detention. Simple enough."  
"You just think I'm overreacting because you practically worship the ground he walks on!" Tonks scoffed. "I mean, you come on, Ash! If this were any other DQDQ professor, you would have been right up there with me!"  
Ashley's face hardened suddenly, and Tonks immediately knew that she had gone a tad to far. "Ash," she tried, more calmly, "Ash, I'm sorry..."  
"Oh, no, Tonks, I'm sorry. Sorry I ever became friends with you!" With that, Ashley pulled the curtain surrounding her bed shut.  
Tonks closed her eyes. What had she done?  
  
A/N4: Okay... this chapter is in two parts, so right now is the intermission! Go! Visit the bathroom, and refill your sodas and popcorn! Go buy more Twislers! Ready? The story will continue in 3... 2... 1...  
  
"Miss Tonks? Is that you?"  
Jaw set, Tonks opened the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Remus was sitting at his desk, a stack of parchments to his left, and a quill and inkstand on his right. In the lighting, she noticed thing that she hadn't noticed before- even in the bright lighting of the classroom during her daily afternoon class:  
His hair was detailed with fine gray hairs, which instead of making him look old made him look distinguished. Dark circles under his eyes made him look tired, but a tiny, mischievous glint contradicted this completely (A/N5: Happy, Phoenix Fanqor? I couldn't go back and change it in the first chapter, but I thought this was a good idea.).  
"Well? If you are done staring, we can start your detention. I'd rather not spend all night here."  
Tonks turned rather red, and shut the door behind her. "You know what? This is stupid."  
"I know."  
"Then why do I have to come to detention?"  
"Because..." Remus said slowly, as if speaking to a five year old, "You didn't do your assignment, or the alternative assignment-"  
"What 'alternative assignment'? You never assigned me an alternative assignment!"  
Remus sighed, and set down the quill he had been holding. "You're right. I didn't assign it to you. Specifically. I said, 'anyone who doesn't wish to dissect the Grindylow may write me a foot long essay on the anatomy of a Grindylow'. Right here is your friend, Miss Derby's, essay."  
He handed her the roll of parchment that he had been grading. It was filled to the margins with Ashley's small, neat cursive, and it still managed to be over a foot in length. A big 10 was scrawled in the corner.  
Tonks' mouth fell open. What? How was this possible? Why didn't she say anything earlier in the dormitory?  
Remus seemed to read her mind. "Yes. Top marks. If you wouldn't have been so busy arguing with me at how unfair the assignment was, you could have done the alternative assignment like Ashley, here, and we wouldn't be here now."  
Tonks didn't answer. She just sat down and grabbed the quill off of Remus' desk. "What am I supposed to do?"  
Remus smiled, and handed her a huge stack of essays. "Grade these. When you're done, you may leave."  
Looking down at the stack, Tonks laughed inwardly at the irony of the situation. Seems a lot of people didn't want to dissect the Grindylow.  
  
A/N6: That seemed like a good place to stop for today. Please Review! 


	5. Remus' Best Friend

A/N: Oh, you guys! I feel like a celebrity! Nine reviews, and only one of them bad! I love you all; you deserve a cookie.  
  
Chapter 4: Remus' Best Friend  
  
The room was dead silent- except for the occasional scratch of the quill- and anybody who knew Tonks, knew that she hated silence.  
So she decided to fill it.  
"Ashley hates me," she blurted. Whoa! Where did that come from? She wondered. Oh, well. Maybe he didn't hear me.  
  
But he did. Of course. Remus looked up. "What? Ashley? Isn't she your best friend?"  
  
"Was my best friend, more like it."  
Remus' eyebrows furrowed in worry. Ashley and Tonks were practically Siamese twins. If they were mad at each other, it had to be something bad. "Care to explain?"  
Tonks didn't really want to tell her professor about how her (ex)best friend was in love with him, or about how stupid she herself was for starting this whole thing. But, she started this conversation.  
So she told him. Everything. Everything from how she and Ashley met way back in first year, to her belief in animal rights. As she heard herself explain it, she realized how stupid this whole fight truly was.  
Remus listened intently, but didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say, when his own best friend was in prison for killing their other best friends?  
Tonks saw the uneasiness creep onto his face, and she stopped mid- sentence. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked.  
Remus shook his head. "No."  
She didn't buy that for one second. "What? Does your 'best-friend- life' suck, too?"  
He looked at her. "Where do you get this stuff?" he asked.  
"My imagination. Now, stop getting off subject. If you don't tell me what is wrong with your best friend, I'll guess."  
"Fine. Guess."  
"Um...is he...wait. It is a 'he', right?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Is he...an ogre?"  
"No."  
"A... blue monkey?"  
"No."  
"Santa Clause?"  
  
"are you telling me you honestly still believes he exists?"  
"No. It just sounded funny."  
Remus laughed.  
Tonks continued guessing. "Um... is he...an... escaped convict on a murderous rampage?"  
"No." Remus answered. Then, as an afterthought: "Well, he hasn't escaped, and he's not on a murderous rampage."  
It took Tonks a minute, but she finally understood. "Oh. Professor Lupin, I'm so sorry."  
Remus didn't answer.  
"Is he in a... a Muggle prison?"  
"No. He's in Azkaban."  
She gasped. "Oh, no! That must be horrible."  
"No, actually, it isn't. He got what he deserved."  
Tonks gasped again. "What? How could you wish something like that on your best friend?"  
Remus slammed his quill down and stood, looking very intimidating. "Because! He killed my –our- other best friends!" 


	6. The Rest Of Remus' Best Friend

A/N: I was at the library earlier, doing chapter 4, and the computer went skitzo on me, and so I didn't get to finish it. So, here is the rest of it....  
  
A/N2: other than CaptianCrash (CC: I just want to let you know, since I know that you're reading this, that I appreciate all of your encouragement. It really keeps me going!) No body has given me any ideas! I am on the verge of writers block! Help me out!  
  
(The rest of) Chapter 4: Remus' Best Friend  
  
Remus slammed his quill down and stood, looking very intimidating. "Because! He killed my- our- other best friends!" (A/N3: In case you didn't notice that was the last line of where I left off.)  
  
Tonks' mouth fell open. "You mean... he..."  
"Yes, Miss Tonks, my best friend was Sirius Black. He is paying for what he did." He calmly sat back down. "Your detention is complete. Leave."  
"But, professor, the essays..."  
"I said 'leave'!" 


	7. Meet Moony

A/N: I'm going to skip this A/N, and put it later.  
  
Chapter 5: Meet Moony  
  
Tonks couldn't figure anything out, and Ashley –who was always the smart, reliable side of there friendship- was currently not speaking to her.  
How had everything gotten so... weird in the last week? It was too much.  
Professor Lupin? Best friends with... Sirius?  
Sirius was Tonks' favorite cousin! He was not a murder; her mother said so (and Tonks agreed). He was just too kind.  
Tonks knew deep down that Sirius had somehow, someway, been framed. But Remu- Professor Lupin was so set against him. His best friend!  
She rolled over, and snuggled deeper into her blanket. But, what if she and her mother were wrong? What if her favorite cousin was a crazed murder?  
It was too much.  
'I'll just go to sleep,' Tonks thought to herself, 'and I'll deal with all of...this tomorrow.'  
Within seconds, she was asleep.  
  
A/N2: okay, this next little part is Tonks' dream, while, in all actuality, it is a memory. She is... let's say... seven.  
  
Tonks was in backyard, swinging on the tiny red swing her father had made for her a few years ago. There were voices floating through the back door. She strained to hear them clearly.  
"Oh, yes. She's right in back..."  
"I hope she won't mind..."  
She bit her lip excitedly. Was it? It couldn't be! She jumped off of the swing as two figures came outside. Her mother, and-  
"Sirius!" She cried, running into her nineteen year old cousin's arms.  
"Hey, there, Dora! How are you, now that you're favorite cousin's here?" He asked automatically.  
"Much better!" Tonks replied. This was they're custom greeting. She gave him a hug and grinned.  
"Well, lookie there!" Sirius exclaimed, setting her down. "My wee baby cousin's lost herself a tooth!"  
Her mother pointed her finger at her nephew. "Don't you be giving her money, Sirius. We stopped that last year." She smiled and went back into the house.  
Once Sirius was sure that his aunt was gone, he slipped something out of his pocket, and into her hand. A Galleon.  
She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "Thank you!"  
Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from inside the house, and a tall, gangly-looking boy stumbled outside.  
"For Merlin's sake, Moony! Are you trying to knock down my aunt's house completely?"  
The boy, who was obviously named Moony, grinned impishly.  
"Anyhow, Moony, this is my littlest cousin, Dora. Dora, meet Moony." 


	8. The Connection

A/N: Oh, suggestions! You guys pratically read my mind! And now, to answer questions, and comment, on the review-y-thingies:  
  
Bulma-caz: They wouldn't recognize each other, because they were introduced as "Moony" and "Dora", and you know, Tonks is always changing her appearance. And she just hasn't made the connection. Yet (she will this chapter).  
  
CaptianCrash: Maybe you should right this! You're coming up with better ideas than I ever had for this story! If you keep on doing this, I'm going to have to give you credit! Lol. No, really, though. Thanks for all your help.  
  
Tknp-gal4: Thanks! I feel honored!  
  
Windwhistles: I'm having a blast, so you must really love this!  
  
Sn6213: I know. I fell in love with them recently, so when I was scanning the Lupin/Tonks fics, I saw that none-or at least, none that I could find- of them were before Harry was born (well, in this story, he is born, but he's just not a main character.) Thank you so much, though, for the beta reader idea. I'll hop to it!  
  
A/N2: okay, now that that's settled, I'm going to start the story.  
  
Chapter 6: The Connection  
  
"Oh...my... goodness."  
That was the third time Tonks had said that particular phrase. She had also said 'No way,' and 'It can't be,' a number of times as well.  
How could she have not made the connection before? Sirius was always talking about Moony and Prongs, and it sometimes drove her nuts, because at those times Sirius' attention wasn't on her.  
Professor Lupin...Moony? It made no sense.  
But, then again, it did. Somehow.  
Now, Tonks was even more confused. And there was still no Ashley to help her figure things out.  
'That's what I need,' she thought. 'Ashley – or anybody, really- to help me figure things out.'  
  
A/N3: Okay, I know this is a terrible excuse of a chapter, but it's like a lead-in to the next, much, much, much, longer chapter. Let's just think of this as a really big cliffie.  
  
Ooh...I'm evil.  
  
. 


	9. Moony, Revisited

A/N: okay, okay. this chap might suck a bit, but i just made it up like 3 seconds ago. it blind sighted me. so, here it is... the much anticapated Chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Moony, Revisited

Remus sighed and set down his quill for the eighty-ith time. How had Tonk's words made such an impact on him?

He didn't know, but he didn't like it.

He was just about to pick it up again, when the door to his classrom was flung open, revealing a heavily breathing, red-faced Tonks.

"May I help you, Miss Tonks?"

She approached his desk. "I was hoping you would, Moony."

Remus did a double take. Moony? "What?" he asked. "How-?"

"Remember? You, coming over to my house for Easter with Sirius? Yes, I'm Dora, and you, Professor, are Moony."

He shook his head. "Well, that certainly is a surprise, but i cannot see what this has to do with me helping you."

"It has everything to do with you helping me!" she shouted. "I just do not know how exactly."

"Miss Tonks, I must ask you to get to class-"

"But he's innocent! You know that! I know that!"

Remus stood up. "Tonks. Please. Leave."

"No! You are the only one who can help me prove it."

He shook his head. "No."

A/N2: this chapter is short and stupid, but, hey. It's something. (Happy, CaptianCrash?) Now all of you who read this better reveiw and help me out, cuz this story is going in a totally diffrent direction than what i first had it going, but most of you seem to like it. so, reveiw. Please.


	10. Librarian Conversations

A/N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in, like, forever, but i have had a killer bout of the flu. i was pratically dying. that's why i haven't updated my other story, too. thanks for your concern, though, CaptianCrash. it made me feel loved!! anyways, i wasn't aware that my email address wasn't on my profile, so i'll fix that right quick!

Chapter 8:

Tonks slumped down into a seat in the library, dropping her bookbag carelessly into the seat beside her. she slammed her head against the table, and only one word was audible:

"Dammit."

Madame Prince (A/N2: is that her name? i don't know..) looked up from her stack of books. She had a soft spot for Tonks, who [whom?]- much like the librarian herself- was an avid book reader. Closing th cover gently, she went over to the girl and set a hand tenderly on her shoulder. "Dear, is something wrong?"

Tonks looked up at the librarian, at the tabletop, then back at the librarian. She thumped her head sadly onto the table once more. "Of course something's wrong!" She grumbled. "I just made a bloody fool out of myself, right in front of Professor-fricking-Lupin; Ashley's in love with the bloody git, so she's not speaking to me; I have gained six pounds since last Wensday, and my breasts haven't grown at all in the last six years; I have no boyfriend because nobody wants to be seen with a klutzy, freakish-looking girl with the name _Nymphadora, _and... did i mention that Ashley wasn't speaking to me?"

"Yes, dear, you did." The librarian said kindly. "Well, most of those problems are fixable."

"How?"

"Well, you could apoligize toAshley, and she might start speaking to you again. You... well, you're a Metamorphagus (A/N2: sp?), so you could... fix your weight and- breast problem. And do you go out of your way to make boys feel special?"

"Ye- well, no. I have no time! I'm too busy trying to get Professor Lupin to help me prove Sirius is innocent!"

Madame Prince sat dowm. "You mean, he thinks Sirius killed Lily, James, and Peter?"

Tonks nodded.

"Well, that certianly doesn't sound like Remus."

"Well," Tonks scoffed, "It is."

"No, no, dear, just listen....."

A/N3: That's it for chap 8. oh! guess what. I saw I,Robot yesterday. It was Über-good. you've all got to go see it.

A/N4: does anyone want to be my beta-reader? i need one!!!! i admit it!!!! either e-mail me, or give me a reveiw. :)


End file.
